Love, War, Hate
by pococo
Summary: All Human. Story takes place in the Civil war. Bella is a Lady from the south who is in love with a Major in the North. How will she servive? BxE AxJ RxEm
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Ah! This time im doing a Twilight Fic. How nice, a new style of writing to! Anyway, this is all human and it takes place in the Civil War period. 3 So enjoy and if I made any mistakes, please correct me. R& R and no Flaming!

-.-

It was a cool summers night. The cicadas are chirping and the breeze whipped across my face, sending shivers down my spine. I could here the slaves, working still in the plantation. They where lucky it was cool out. Most of the time it was very humid, which led to more energy needed.

I looked up at the moon, a waning gibbous. It made me happy, but not too happy. War was waging in the United States. Our own… Civil war. The north is our enemy, the south is my ally.

Oh, please forgive me. My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. Im the daughter of a Plantation owner, his name is Charlie. My mother divorced my father and lives with her new husband in the north. I don't consider her a traitor.

I live in the southern states of the US. I move around every so often, so I never have one home. I looked up at the moon again once more before hearing a knock on my door. I swiftly come to the door and open it. I spot my sisters Rosalie and Alice.

Alice is so much like a Pixie. The way she moves and the way she talks, its so very much alike that I truly believe she is one, or she was one in a past life. She is currently engaged to a Confederate Major, Major Jasper.

My other sister Rosalie, is very beautiful. She looks like Alice's fiancé, so people sometimes mistake them for twins. It's a wonder they are not twins. She has blonde hair, and a very sour attitude at times, but I still like her. I am her sister after all.

"What is it Rose, Alice?", I ask waltzing over to my queen sized bed. It was getting late and I was getting tired.

"Papa wants us to move again", Rose said like a know it all. I smiled at her. She was in one of those moods again, best not to get her angry. I sigh and Alice comes over to me and sits on my lap.

"Alice, what are you doing", this was something else I didn't like them doing. Always having a sleep over in my room the day before we move.

"Oh Bella! I don't want to move. Jasper is here and I don't want to leave him", she said over dramatically.

Rose looked at me, then surprised me. She started crying to! "R-rose!", I say shaking her.

"Bella, I found a wonderful guy! He's in the army too! And I don't want leave him either!", she wailed. I sighed, hugging them both.

"Oh Rose. I bet he's a wonderful guy, he has to be in order to get along with you!", I said smiling. Rose looked up at me and glared.

"Whats that suppose to mean, Bella?!", she screeched. I laughed nervously.

"Any way, Rose! You must tell me all about him!", I happily said. I loved learning about the men they liked. Me on the other hand, have never been in love. When I find the man Im destined for I'll now it!

"His name is Emmett! He is so nice, and strong! I think you would warm up to him Bells. He could be like your big brother!", he said giggling. I noticed how happy she was just thinking about him. _Good for you Rose._

"Anyway, on a serious note", Alice said staring at me. When Alice was serious about something, it meant it was important.

Alice continued ", I think we should run away Bella. Rose thinks so too." I turned to Rose to see her nodding and ducking her head down. I sigh.

"Where would we go? Three ladies walking the dirt roads doesn't exactly look normal.", I retorted softly. Alice looked at me.

"We would be going to the Confederate Camps where Emmett and Major Jasper are of course!", Rose smiled. So _now she was in a good mood._

"_Well, im not sure…", I said nervously. I didn't want to hang out with smelly soldiers…_

"_Come on Bella!", Alice and Rose pleaded at the same time. I sigh and look at the ceiling. _

"_Fine", I say softly. This was going to be the worst decision I have ever made._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. If I did I would love to shop because of Dear old Alice.

t truly _was_ the worst decision I have ever made. Me and my sisters had woken way earlier then the rest of the house and got the most un-fashionable cloths we had on. Of course, our favorite pixie had protested, but it was for our own good. Like I said, it would be way to weird to see ladies in fancy gowns walking down dirt roads. Though if we really wanted we could take a boat or the like.

The country ,er, countries are flourishing with the new machines that have helped. Of course our slaves still had there jobs and the like, but it made it easier on them.

Un-like most farms, our farm was very nice to slaves. We housed, fed, and took great care of them. I of course am very close to them as well. Especially Fiona, who had been bought to be a friend to me when I was smaller.

You see, where about the same age; which is 17 by the way. She has been close to me, but my sisters have been closer. If I would tell anyone about my running away, it would be her. And I did. Tell her I mean. I had run out of the house and tripped, several times. Im a klutz as well, have I ever told you that? No? Well, you don't want to know how many times I fall down in a day.

Anyway, back to the main topic, I stole away to the slaves housing looking for Fiona. I had always consoled her with my troubles, my _worries_. And she had listened, very intently. Not just because I was her master, but because I am her friend.

I knew she knew I viewed her this way to, and not as a slave. I don't see the slaves as workers. I think them and helpers so to speak. I went up to Fiona. She was rubbing her eyes sheepishly. She probably knew she had to go to sleep now to be able to work through tomorrow. All the Slaves had to work early.

I tapped on Fiona's shoulder and she looked at me, then realizing who it was, smiled. She started laughing at her self, then took my hand.

"Lady Isabella? What are you hear?", she ask, minding her manners in front of the other slaves. I knew deep down she wanted to call me 'Bella'. But as her position suggested, she wasn't allowed to.

"I want to tell you something, something you cant tell my father…", I said, leading her down the hall of the cabin (It was more of a cabin, more homely to.) We finally came to her room and I opened the door.

"Oh Bella!", she said, now that we where out of hearing reach. I put my hand on her shoulder and looked up to the ceiling.

"Fiona, im running away.", I said, not looking at her so she wouldn't see my guilty face. I wondered how she would take this news.

Fiona gasped. "Bella?! Are you running away with a boy? Are you pregnant?"

I finally look at her and glare. "No Fio! I am not, why would you think that?!"

She silently chuckled. I sigh, looking straight into her eyes. "Its because Papa wants us to move. Me, Alice, and Rose are running away to a confederate camp so they can be with there loves."

She looks at me sullen. "You'll find the man your destined for soon Bella. I know you will", she said, a smile quickly spreading across her chocolate colored face. Oh ya, did I mention Fiona can be psychic at times, well she can. It comes in handy.

"Thanks for the advise, Fiona…", I say quickly, scurrying out of the door and back into my house.

Ah yes, that happened last night by the way, now me and my annoying sisters (Yes, I know I called them annoying. You would to if you had to walk 8 hours in very hot heat)

I saw Alice trudging on, even though her spiky black hair was practically plastered to her forehead. Rose's hair on the other hand was still perfect. She is just like that, even I don't understand how she can keep her hair like that.

We have been walking for 2 hours now, and Alice and Rose say that we should be coming to the camp in a bit. I decide it time for some conversation.

"Uhm, well. Do you guys know what this camp is like?", I groan out. I have _never_ walked this far before.

"Not really. Though I hear the north is better because they have all the US's money.", Alice said, Pixie like.

I just replied with a 'Hmm'. Alice turned to me, stopping. "I think you should find a man while where there. I mean, when else will be able to get you close to so many men with out you chickening out!"

I groaned once more. "Alice, I don't want to be with a Smelly Soldier! One minute they will be hear, the next they will be and battle and die!"

"Har-har Bella!", Alice mocked. I just silently chuckled, turning my attention to the road ahead of use. Ina bout 30 minutes we arrived to the camp. And all I can see is Hate, War, and love. (Well, hate for the north, War to the north, and Love between Major Jasper and Alice and Rose and he boy friend.)

**A/N:** Hm, I believe this one is longer. I like this one. Fiona is my own creation. Heh, I love Alice. She is my favorite Character next to Jasper. Im a fan girl, don't hate, 'kay?

That you my two Review-ies:

**Bleak twilight**

**Selfish Hearts**

You two rock and this chapter is dedicated to you guys for being so nice to review and read. I wont do the next chapter 'till 5 reviews, so keep them a comin'.


	3. Chapter 3

We finally arrived at the camp and Rose and Alice ran to there beloveds. I just stood there, left out because I didn't have anyone. They both turned to me. Alice ran up to me and pulled me by my wrists. I let out a yelp and she looked at me, apologizing silently.

"Bells, come on meet our men!", she cheered. She didn't even notice how she had mud all on her cloths, which is a big deal with her. She pulled me over to a blonde man I recognized as Major Jasper.

"Major Jasper, Its nice to see you again", I curtsied. He smiled and shook my hand. I noticed a man next to Rose. He was big, and had big muscles. He had dark curly hair.

"Rose, who is this?", I asked politely. She giggled… Wait Rose just giggled!

"This is Emmett. He is my… boyfriend…", she smiled. Wow, they all had great guys. Im so happy for them, but sad for myself. Fiona said that I would find my soul mate soon. I hope she is right. This is getting me aggravated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Emmett", I curtsied. He just smiled and put me into a great big bear hug. I laugh and he stops. I look up to him.

Major Jasper looks at me and I smile once more. "Bella, I would like you to call me Jasper. Seeing as Im going to be you Brother-and-Law soon" I nodded my head and said thank you and looked over to my sisters. They nodded there head and we all turned to Jasper.

"Jasper, may we please come to one of your war meetings?", I asked, intrigued by what they do here. He thought for a second and nodded.

"As long as you all stay quite I don't see a problem with it", he relied. I grabbed both my sisters hands and jumped for joy.

* * *

"And now we will be starting the meeting!", Jaspers voiced rained out loud and clear. I sat in my chair taking in all of the surroundings. I was sat near Rose and Emmett. Alice was sitting to the right of Jasper, and by the look of her face I can tell she did enjoy this.

I look out at all the men's faces. Some of them were just mere boys, younger than us. It pained me to see them sacrificing themselves, for this country. People should not be at war, especially people from the same country.

"The north is always coming to the south for battles, which for us is our advantage point. If we just stay put, we could win this war and turn it around. We all know we are doing this for the south, for slavery. Though I myself aren't one for slavery I want to help my friends, my _country_.", Jasper stated, I look up at him with respect in my eyes. He was one cool Major!

"Now, I was thinking maybe we should send a spy up to the north. One of the females here. They are less notice able. If any one has any idea on who should go, speak up now!", Jasper said, in commander mood. I thought for a second.

Everyone was talking. They didn't want to go and risk there lives for this… When will they learn a little bit of sacrifice can turn your whole life around. Fiona said I was destined to find _him_ soon. Maybe I will find him in the north? I know this is a big decision, but I have to say it.

I stand up from my chair and bring my eyes to Jasper. "I will do it", I said in a low whisper. He looked at me.

"What did you say Bella?", he asked, taken aback.

"I will do it! I will be the spy for the south. I will be the spy", I said loudly enough so everyone could hear. I turn to my sisters who looked at me, like I was a ghost. I frowned at them sadly and then turned for the door. This is my decision. I will find him, I will bring honor to my country.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Just so you know, I believe all this is correct. I was trying to remember things I learned from last year in school. And yes, females really were spies in the war. I think I might do the next chapter in Edwards point of view. I don't know, I will leave that up to you guys. Give me 12 reviews and you get the next chapter!**


End file.
